


Your What Now?

by Narraboth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mayo boy also makes a brief appearance, this has not been planned or proofread so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/pseuds/Narraboth
Summary: There is just no way CatCo employees don't think that Kara and Lena are dating. Based onthis post.





	1. Chapter 1

When Lena shows up at CatCo for the first time, it does create some stir: nobody expects the notorious Luthor heiress to just waltz into their offices, though it would be understandable for the CEO, being the new biggest name in town, to pay a courtesy call to the newly-made reigning king of National City media. But Lena Luthor does not come to see James Olsen; she comes for Kara Danvers, one-time nerdy assistant to Cat Grant, now a budding reporter, who seems to be just as surprised to see her as everyone else on the floor. They seem to be completely oblivious to the dozen pair of eyes watching their amicable conversation, not even noticing when five feet away from them, Angie from the social media department chokes on her coffee upon the sight of Lena Luthor biting her lip at a blushing Kara Danvers. Once Lena leaves, the CatCo team starts a betting pool on how long it will take for the two to grace their cover: some people end up being very disappointed the following day when the headlines are about the attack on the Luthor gala and Supergirl saving the day.

* * *

There aren’t any more visits, but Kara keeps covering L-Corp and Lena Luthor and people start snickering every time the young reporter leaves CatCo to head for the L-Corp building. Snapper Carr is either completely oblivious to the situation, being the one to assign these reports to “Ponytail” or, as Dave suggests once, the biggest shipper of them all to keep enabling Kara’s crush.

And then, shit hits the proverbial fan when Lillian Luthor escapes and Lena is arrested. Kara shows up as the office is scrambling for last-minute changes, and at least three people end up overhearing the heated arguing between Snapper and Kara and witnessing Kara storming out of Snapper’s office and chewing out James Olsen, her own damn boss, in the middle of their workplace after Snapper and James refuse to give up the opportunity to make another Luthor being guilty into a cover story. Meaningful glances are shared all around and some people shake their heads and mutter “Poor girl” before Snapper comes out yelling for the cover design. 

The next day is crazy, with Lena Luthor disappearing from prison, and Kara is nowhere to be found. The day after that, however, the Luthor heiress reappears, hard evidence surfaces proving her innocence, and along with it Kara, with a beautifully written article dedicated to clearing Lena’s name of the wrongful accusations. But even before it goes into print, half a dozen deliverymen appear at CatCo, carrying what looks like the entirety of a flower shop, carefully depositing their burden into Kara’s office, as the reporter blushes, flails and stammers, and then rushes off to L-Corp, at Snapper’s command. 

“They’ll make such a beautiful couple” Steph from the art department observes later that evening, when CatCo employees head out for drinks, celebrating the success of the new issue.

“They might be just friends” Brandon from PR interjects, and is met with groans all around the table.

“Just friends don’t flood each other’s offices with flowers” Angie glares.

“Anyway, we’ll need a hashtag or something if they ever go public. Shame Miss Grant isn’t around, she’s so great at branding.” 

* * *

Lena Luthor starts appearing more and more at CatCo after that, and even the sceptics finally accept that Kara Danvers really managed to land the hottest genius CEO National City has ever seen. They go out for lunch together every other day, Kara always talking about new places she wants to try and Lena listening to her with an utterly endeared expression. They seem to keep PDA to a minimum, though, and while they are out they somehow manage to avoid paparazzi, but there are still some very warm hugs, and lingering gazes, and oh god, those lip-bites.

“See, I told y’all, they are such a cute couple!”

“Steph, stop doodling ‘KarLena 4ever’ on your notepad and get back to work.”

* * *

"So I was with Snapper at that Spheerical press conference, and do you want to make a wild guess about who came with Lena Luthor?"

"Shoulders of a Greek statue, manner of a puppy, ponytail?"

"Yepp. Snapper threw some insult at her and man, you should've seen the look Lena gave him. I know she's supposed to be the good Luthor and all, but I really thought we'd find old boy Carr dead in some back alley by this morning."

* * *

There's a party shortly after Kara is re-employed by Snapper and much to everyone's surprise, she appears with a somewhat bland-looking young man on her arm, the same young man they’ve seen with Eve Teschmacher a couple of times. Confused glances are exchanged all around.

“Hey!” Angie greets them. “Nice to see you made it, Kara. And who might your consort be, your cousin?"

Kara fumbles with her glasses and lets out a strained laugh.

“Oh, no, this is Mike, my boyfriend.”

Four people in the vicinity choke on their drinks.

“...your _what_ now?”

“Yeah, my- my boyfriend? We’re a couple?” Kara doesn’t seem to understand the confusion settling on her colleagues’s faces.

“I mean, congrats and all, it's just that... we all thought you were dating Lena Luthor, you know. With the flowers and lipbites and lunch dates...” Steph explains helpfully, and Kara's face turns as red as Supergirl's cape, while her boyfriend (boyfriend, really?) follows the conversation with the facial expression of a lost puppy.

“Oh Rao, I mean God, no, Lena and I are just friends! Very good friends! Excuse us” she says, seeing that Mike is about to open his mouth, and drags him away. Angie stares after them and Steph takes a large swig before turning to her.

“So do you think this is a beard or some kind of a ménage à trois deal or...?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by THAT GAY-ASS DATE, LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE THE WRITERS THINKING.

Steph is starting to think about spiking the coffee and Angie’s face looks decidedly tortured while Phil, the new intern, is watching the lunch unfolding before their eyes on the CatCo office’s balcony with childlike enthusiasm.

“So Lena Luthor really regularly comes over to see Kara? Wow. They must be such good friends.”

Steph snorts into her coffee.

“Yeah, kid, good friends.”

“Good friends who just look moonstruck when they are around the other...” Angie continues.

“...who look at each other like they are each other’s suns and stars...”

“...who go out on lunch dates every other damn day...”

“...flirt nonstop...”

“...bite their lips at each other... just like that, did you see it? Seriously!”

Phil keeps looking back and forth between his colleagues and the supposed lovebirds on the balcony.

“You mean... Well, then shouldn’t we like... post this kind of thing?” he suggests helpfully. “I mean, this is what CatCo usually makes a ton of money off, right? And they are right there, it’s not like it’s hard to get a clean shot.”

He gets two incredibly murderous glares in response.

“Miss Grant’s protégée is off limits, Phillip.”

“Okay, okay, sorry!” he puts his hands up defensively. “Oh, hey look, looks like Miss Luthor is leaving.”

“But not before hugging her good friend, of course” Angie grins, but then her eyes widen as the CEO leaves. “Oh my GOD, did she just check Lena out? I mean I can’t fault her but seriously, that wasn’t even subtle.”

“To be fair, subtlety is not exactly Kara ‘Wandering Eyes’ Danvers’ strong suit.”

* * *

Phil is near Angie’s desk when a very casually dressed young man appears, carrying (and chewing on) some Chinese take-out.

“Did somebody order lunch?” he asks, but Angie just shakes her head with a very displeased frown.

“No, that’s Kara’s boyfriend. Or so they say.”

“Really?” Phil watches the guy with a newfound interest. “That stubble is really unflattering” he comments.

“Yeah, he looks like he has dirt stuck on his face” Angie agrees.

“So does he know about Lena?”

“I’m not even sure Kara knows about it.”

“Oh.” Phil processes the information, then grimaces when he overhears Mike’s comment about ‘bathroom etiquette’. “Poor girl...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP IS RISING
> 
> You can find me @captain-narraboth on tumblr, as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with 200% more kissing.
> 
> The tone at the beginning is probably a bit more serious than usually but fear not, there's fluff.

At the end of the day, it’s probably fortunate that a little alien boy wrecks CatCo to pieces even before the invasion: employees get sent home and thus most people are tucked away safely in their homes when the Daxamite invasion begins in the earnest with bombing and shootings, alien troops on the ground, spaceships hovering menacingly above the city and messages from their supposed new leader booming through the streets. It’s a dark day for National City.

But then, Cat Grant returns and with her, the voice of hope and reason. She rallies people of National City, calling for resistance, the overthrowing of their invaders. A flurry of events follow: the Daxamite mothership is blown to pieces, along with five of the other vessels, and the rest of them decide that maybe Earth isn’t going to be the New Daxam after all and disappear back into the portal where they came from. The Daxamite soldiers stranded on Earth have to face the joint forces of Supergirl, Superman, the NCPD and the mysterious black ops that usually appear along with aliens, and they really don’t stand a chance. The citizens of National City slowly start regrouping and rebuilding.

There are, of course, numerous photos documenting the unbelievable turn of events: Supergirl and Superman engaged in heroic fights, policemen and soldiers fending off the Daxamites or the common citizens taking the streets. The one that makes the most hits, however, is none of those: it’s Supergirl holding Lena Luthor in her arms, with the explosion of the Daxamite ship lightning up the background. Supergirl’s arms are wrapped tightly around Lena’s waist, while the Luthor’s hands are buried in Supergirl’s hair; the two are locking lips, kissing like there’s no tomorrow.

The comments sections are blowing up with variations of ‘HOLY SHIT ASBDHAJSBDJASBDJAS IS THIS REAL’ ‘LIFE GOALS WIFE GOALS’ ‘OTP’ and ‘MUMS OMG’.

Most of the CatCo employees are celebrating the magazine getting the scoop of the year, being the first to publish what’s already been deemed ‘The Kiss of the Century’ on their covers first. Some, however, are anxious to see a certain colleague's reaction to this news.

[Steph]: _does SG know her reporter friend is conducting some serious gal pal activity with the woman she just snogged_

[Angie]: _maybe THIS is a ménage à trois thing_

[Brandon]: _Must this happen in the CatCo employees group chat?_

* * *

Cat Grant is greeted with a standing ovation when she returns to CatCo. She has an unusually wide smile on her face, almost friendly, and even when she finally waves her hands to dismiss the people with a _"Back to work now, chop chop"_ , she looks decidedly affectionate. The wonders of the day don't cease with that: first, Kara Danvers takes her place at her desk, looking even more animated as usual, smiling and humming to herself, not aware of the meaningful looks exchanged by her co-workers around her. Second, about ten minutes later, Lena Luthor appears at the office, only to be greeted with a hug by Cat Grant: the two settle down on the couch in Miss Grant's office, chatting like old friends, and people are starting to wonder whether they've actually entered some alternative universe or a dream world, because nothing quite seems to make sense today.

And then, after a good twenty minutes, Lena Luthor marches - marches! - out of Miss Grant’s office, with the kind of confident swagger that one really only sees from Cat Grant herself in that place, strolls up to Kara’s desk, greets her with a smile and a “Hey, babe”, and when Kara looks up and smiles one of those thousand-watt smiles in return, Lena reaches out to cup her face into her hands and bends forward to draw Kara in for a searing kiss.

At least one coffee cup is dropped on the floor. Phil spills tea all over his keyboard, Steph’s face is turning curiously red and Angie’s just staring slack-jawed at the pair. Someone is definitely whispering _"what the actual fUCK"_ as Kara and Lena finally break apart, the CEO smirking and the reporter blushing profusely. She stands up and the two leave hand in hand, ignoring the literal hundred pairs of eyes glued to their every movement and the not-so-subtle whispers of _"did you see that???"_ , _"oh my god"_ and _"now THAT will be the scoop of this decade"_. Angie finally closes her mouth and gathers enough air in her lungs to speak.

"Did they really just....?"

"Yepp."

"This feels like a fever dream."

"Yepp."

"Let's check which bastard won the betting pool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it, I can be found @captain-narraboth on tumblr as per usual.


End file.
